In 2015, there were more than 125,000 facelifts and more than 40,000 brow lifts in the U.S. The state of the art has trended towards minimally invasive procedures involving percutaneous or endoscopic interventions. For example, the “thread lift” is achieved by percutaneous insertion of Quill® or Silhouette® sutures with unidirectional anchors that grip tissue when the suture is pulled proximally, thereby suspending the soft tissue of the mid-face by a marionette-like mechanism.